Amantrix (Aftercry)
Page still in progress "I am a slave to existence, but soon I will be free from these chains." Summary Amantrix is a Demon Duke, and a God of Death from Aftercry. Bezeroth: 'Bezeroth is his own dimension, in which he feeds off the souls of others. His victims are cursed with immortality in this dimension, and are either: decapitated, and left to wander with no heads, therefore becoming blind, and having no oxygen supply, Their facial features are removed, again making them blind and with no oxygen supply. Or are either eternally tortured by his army of demons. Amantrix forces his victims to listen to the screams of the tortured, while they are blind and left with no oxygen supply. If he wants one to do his bidding, he will simply stop the suffering, while one is forced to complete the task. However, if they do not complete the task in the set amount of time Amantrix has given them, Amantrix will not choose them to do his bidding again, and will leave them to suffer. Personality Amantrix is extremely devious and cruel. He enjoys leading others into deadly situations, and finds the suffering of others amusing. He is also a clever leader, who has led his army of Demons for well over a century, though, in fact, he enjoys torturing them as well, and feels no sympathy for their struggles. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil '''Name: Amantrix, Seeker/Keeper Of Lost Souls Origin: '''Aftercry '''Age: '''100+ '''Gender: Technically Genderless, but is treated as Male Classification: Demon Duke Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: '''At least '''6-A Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Telepathy (Can enter the dreams of his victims), Mind Manipulation, Life Creation (Creates minions do to carry out tasks regularly), Life Manipulation, Possession, Summoning (Can summon his demon army), Light Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Power Bestowal (Grants his demon army many powers), Statistics Amplification, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level- using Primeval Magic his is able to control matter and the 'spirits' of matter), Teleportation, Power Nullification and Modification (All types within his own dimension, only Anti-Magic when outside of his dimension), Space-Time Manipulation (By use of Primeval Magic), Absorption (all types), Creation (By use of Primeval Magic), Information Manipulation (By use of Primeval this ability helps with Space-Time Manipulation and such), Energy Manipulation, Resurrection (due to his ability Risen, but he can also resurrect others as a side of '''Necromancy), Necromancy, Regeneration (Mid- Godly), Pocket Reality Manipulation (using Primeval Magic, Amantrix created his own pocket dimension, where he traps and tortures the souls of his victims, and feeds off the negative energy and the power of the souls trapped there in order to fuel his power, so whomever he traps there, he can use their power/ powers and feed off their energy, to make himself stronger. Aside from all of this, he can also send these souls to do his biding), Dimensional Storage, Portal Creation, Darkness Manipulation Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (From Reality Warping to Gravity Manipulation, these are all due to Primeval Magic. Amantrix spent 1000 years creating his own type of Primeval Magic- Yuhal. Yuhal is a fusion of Primeval magic along with all other types of magic in Aftercry. Fusing all these together meant that Amantrix gained supreme power to the universe. This was one major step towards his goal, total existence erasure. Amantrix believes that if he erases existence, he can be free from being "a slave to existence". Power Nullification (All types within his own dimension, only Anti-Magic when outside of his dimension.) Attack Potency: Speed: ' '''Lifting Strength: ' '''Striking Strength: Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Notable Attacks/Technique: '''Risen: '''Due to Amantrix not being immortal, he uses this ability to his advantage. If Amantrix is killed, he ressurects himself, and while doing so, his overall power doubles. This is for everytime he is killed. So essentially, if Amantrix is killed an infinite number of times, his power becomes infinite. '''Welcome To Hell: '''Amantrix summons the souls of the damned to drag his victim into his pocket dimension, forever trapping them there.